


spicy vignettes.

by jumpforjo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Spicy Fluff, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, viktor thinks yuuri is hot literally always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/pseuds/jumpforjo
Summary: this is the edition of the prompt vignettes but like, spicy.1. Yuuri with the combo slicked back hair + glasses seducing a very willing Vitya





	spicy vignettes.

One of Yuuri's skills that he's cultivated nearly as long as skating is building a very in depth, personal encyclopedia of Viktor Nikiforov. Over the past year, it has gone through rigorous edits and additions as Viktor continues to prove him both wrong and right at every turn, then surprising him all over again. He's been slowly cataloguing how Viktor responds to him, a heavy edit still in process from the moment their lips had met. When just maybe suspicions turned to oh- he really does. 

  
A principal rule, is that Viktor really likes his hair slicked back- which isn't to say he doesn't like Yuuri's hair down as well. It seems to be that Viktor really likes him no matter what, which is still taking some processing, to say the least. But whenever Yuuri slicks back his hair, Viktor gets this look in his eyes, and it's damn near intoxicating. He'd also found, after some experimentation, that leaving his glasses on could increase the effect, when done right. 'Right' just meant on a day where Yuuri found it in himself to exude confidence- to place himself in Viktor's lap, knocking whatever he was doing aside, and kissing the soft noise of surprise right from his lips. Within moments, Viktor's hands will be urgently grabbing at his hips, scratching up his back, tangling in his hair, pulling Yuuri in as close as humanly possible and then some. 

  
Yuuri loves the feeling- loves feeling so wholly and entirely wanted, loves the way Viktor goes pliant beneath him as he kisses down his neck, how he forgets so entirely what it is he was supposed to be doing because all he can think about is Yuuri. No matter how many times he takes advantage of it, Viktor responds the same- just as hungry, just as much praise dripping from his lips. It's a gift for both of them, Yuuri thinks, as he settles into Viktor's lap, setting his book on the coffee table with a thunk before dipping his head in to immediately nip just below his jaw, smiling against the soft skin as Viktor's head falls back and a moan reverberates through his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter @ jumpforjo! Feel free to leave prompts in the comments, either of those places, or here: https://curiouscat.me/jumpforjo


End file.
